Assorted Golly Shorts and One-shots
by JSkippy
Summary: I'm watching season 2 for the first time and in 2.13 when Andy and Gail are driving Gail goes off on a riff about a.) why do lesbians all have such bad handwriting and b.) she doesn't really mind being hit on by them. So... why is she commenting on the bad handwriting by lesbians?
1. Bad Handwriting

Notes: This is my first shot at some Rookie Blue/Gail & Holly Fan Fic. I've been writing for years in my primary universe but I really love this pairing.

Note 2: I don't know how phone #s in Canada are formatted so I'm using US formatting. Let's just let that go, ok?

Note 3: I don't own anything including Rookie Blue, Gail, Holly, or ABC. I am not making any money off this.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK. "Dov, get up. I need you. I need your help!" Gail Peck continued pounding on the door and shouting until her roommate staggered over and opened the door to his bedroom. He had learned long ago to lock his door at night lest he find a drunk or hungover Gail Peck standing at the end of his bed (or occasionally on his bed) screaming about the condition of the bathroom, the lack of coffee, or some other slight he had committed in his sleep or shortly before.

"Quieter. Please, Gail." Dov whispered as if it would counteract the blonde's shouting and impatience as she continued pounding on his now open door. "Why are you awake at... 5:46? And how don't you have a hangover? You drank more than I did last night."

Gail huffed in impatience. "I waited until a reasonable hour to wake you. And here. Because I like you and value your eyes, I made coffee." She shoved a cup of coffee into his hand and would have lifted it to his lips if he hadn't taken a quick step backwards and a sip.

"Gail Peck. You know that 5:46 is not a reasonable hour. So what's the big emergency?" Dov braced himself for bad news and was surprised when Gail almost sheepishly held out a battered bar napkin.

"Do you think this is a 6 or an 8?"

Dov took the pathetic looking piece of paper from his roommate and slumped onto the bed. "Who is Haley?"

"You think it's Haley? Shit. I thought Hillary or maybe Hadley?" Gail abruptly left the room and came back with her own cup of coffee. "Ok, did you figure it out?"

"Hedy? Hildy? Maybe it says Happy... like, 'here's a number. Are you happy now?' Oh! Maybe H is the first initial and her last name is Oldy or something."

Gail put her head in her hands. "Just tell me what you think the 3rd, 4th, and last numbers are because I've already sent like 20 texts and ..."

Dov's head shot up. "Wait! You texted 20 random people between 12:30 last night and 5:46 this morning?"

The blonde pointed at the napkin. "Dov!"

Dov smiled and laughed a little. "What do we say when we want help?"

"Uh... I'm going to kill you if you can't read those numbers?"

"Close but it sounds more like ... a word starting with p and then something about lunch..."

"Dov..." Gail's voice sounded like a warning of violence but the other cop just smirked at her. "Ok. Dov please help me figure out this phone number and I will buy your lunch?" When he continued looking at her she finished, "all week."

"See, that wasn't hard was it?" Dov was taking way too much pleasure in the morning in spite of his hangover. "Ok. Now this one is a six. Or wait maybe it's a two. Ok definitely a six or two or 8. Or zero."

Gail hung her head in her hands. "I tried those."

"Hand me that notebook and pen and let's figure out all the combinations." Dov pointed at his dresser. "And in the meantime why don't you tell me who Haley is."

Gail grabbed the notebook and pen and ran her fingers through her hair roughly. "I don't know! If I knew who she was I would call her. I would... I would call her and ask her for coffee or a drink or five drinks." She trailed off. "Do you really think it's Haley?"

"Ok... well first off, since when do you want to ask someone named Hadley or Hillary or Haley out for drinks and second I narrowed it down to the basically 4 choices for those numbers so you have like 1000 options." Dov handed over the napkin and notebook. "And it's possible that she just gave you a fake phone number because she didn't want you to call."

"Why would she do that?"

"You do that!" Dov stood up and drained his coffee. "Girls do that including you. You did that last week to that guy at the hot dog stand."

"Oh. Well he was a ... wait are you saying that HadleyHaleyHeddyHortense intentionally gave me a wrong number?" Gail paced around waving the napkin and the page of paper she had torn from the notebook as she did.

Dov shrugged. "Or maybe she just has terrible handwriting. Public school isn't what it used to be you know. They hardly focus on penmanship any more and classes are overcrowded."

The blonde scowled at him as he laughed and left the room slamming the door behind her. "I'm leaving in 30 minutes if you want a ride!" she shouted as she walked through the apartment.

3 months, 11 days, 4 hours, and 11 minutes later:

"Hey, Lunchbox. You can't go down there." As soon as the trespassing brunette turned toward her, Gail knew who it was. The girl from the Penny. The girl with the amazing ass. And breasts. And lips. And... everything. And amazingly bad handwriting. The rest of the conversation was a blur as Gail tried to get a read on her. Had she intentionally given her the crap number? And if not did she think that Gail intentionally didn't call? And how could she possibly think that? After the bathroom? Who wouldn't call?

By the time they reached the morgue, Gail's curiosity was killing her. She wanted to ask the woman what the hell but how do you start that conversation. Besides just asking "What the hell?" Or the alternative "What the actual hell?"

"Coronary Arteriosclerosis: Anatomy of an Autopsy... you really read this stuff?"

"I wrote that stuff."

Gail looked the byline. "Holly!"

"Yes?"

"Dr. Holly Stewart, Forensic Pathologist, City of Vancouver." She closed the journal and crossed her arms. "That answers two burning questions."

Holly chuckled as she tried to follow the blonde's train of thought. "Which are?"

Gail suddenly became a little embarrassed in explaining the first. "Um... your name is the first and why your handwriting is so terrible. I mean I figured just because... you know lesbian and they seem to all have terrible handwriting but lesbian plus doctor it's amazing you can even form letters or numbers."

The brunette laughed as she made notations about the bones on her lab table. "I told you my name."

Gail suddenly blushed red. "Well it was loud in the club. I had trouble hearing you."

She was surprised as the doctor set down a bone and walked over to lean close and whisper in her ear. "It wasn't loud in the bathroom and that's where I told you my name." Smiling cheekily at the officer Holly cooly went back to the lab table and continued her examination.

"Well... ok. Maybe you did..."

"I did." Holly let it hang for a second before tacking on. "Gail."

"Ok. Sorry. I mean you were all distracting me with your ... you know hands and lips and ... the door was against my back and... no one can concentrate..." She sputtered and turned a bright red.

Holly shrugged. "Anyway you never called."

Gail stood up and began to pace away from the lab table. "Your handwriting is wretched, Doc. Really. Dov and I could only identify 4 digits for sure and the others we made a possible list of. I texted at least 100 phones." She took a breath. "Most of them just didn't respond although a few were particularly rude about it. And I called at least 20 numbers."

Holly smiled as she moved to the computer to check the results on a lab test. "Mr. Robert Robbins... oh... not a good life for Robert." She glanced at Gail who had her notebook and pen out waiting for more information. "You called 20 numbers?"

Gail huffed with frustration. "And texted at least 100 numbers." She looked down and scuffed her shoe on the floor of the lab. "Dov thought that you intentionally gave me a crap number." She took a breath. "Which would suck if you did. And what a jerk move if so. I mean maybe he was right. Maybe you were just in town from Vancouver..." she sneered the name of the city as if with complete disdain "... and those 6 minutes in heaven and by heaven I mean the Black Penny bathroom were pretty much all you needed ."

Holly tilted her head in a motion that obviously meant you are being insane. "Pull out your phone, Gail."

"Ok." The officer held up her phone. "Dial, 808-964-2288."

"This is stupid...," Gail muttered as she dialed. In a moment she heard the Let it Go playing from the bag hanging on the back of the desk chair. "You must be kidding me."

Holly laughed. "I have twin nieces. Ok. You can hang up now." Holly continued her examination of the bones and made notations on the clipboard at her side. "Now we both have each other's numbers and handwriting is not a problem since apparently all lesbians have terrible handwriting." She smirked at the blonde.

Gail shrugged. "I never said I was a lesbian. My penmanship is stupendous."

Holly laughed. "Well I'd say from the Black Penny bathroom that you're close enough for your handwriting to be suspect and we're probably both better off with the numbers programmed in our phones."

"Fair 'nuff."

The forensic pathologist made a few more notations before speaking. "But, Officer Gail Peck, since I can't get to my phone at the moment," she held up her gloves, "would you like to go get dinner when we are done here?"

The officer nodded as she began renaming Holly's contact info in her phone. "Yes. I think I would really like that, Dr. Holly Stewart."


	2. The Morning After - A One Shot

I've decided to post all my one-shots and shorts in one thread to keep from overrunning the board with these pieces. Unless otherwise noted, these posts are one-shots.

I don't own Rookie Blue or the characters nor do I intend to make any money off this writing.

**The Morning After – Part One of One**

Holly pulled on her pants as quietly as she could. Gail had told her before they went out that she wasn't on until evening and given that they ... hadn't gotten much sleep, she wanted to let the officer rest a little while. The first boot was easy but she had to hunt around a little before finally finding her second boot behind the closet door and under Gail's bra. She smirked as she now remembered stripping the red silk from her lover and tossing it with wild abandon before pushing her onto the bed. Her own bra she had found looped over the edge of the bulletin board near the door. Her shirt... that was a different question. She vaguely remembered their stumbling, semi-drunken, passionate ascension up the stairs and Gail's impatience with the blouse. Ok. So it would either be on the landing or perhaps it had floated down to the first floor. The brunette kissed the sleeping woman on the cheek before quietly opening the door and stepping out onto the landing. She spotted her blouse hanging neatly over the banister but as she moved to collect it she spotted something else. Something... much more disturbing.

"Gail! Gail!" Holly whispered and shook her lover's shoulder.

"Mmm. Sleeping, nerd."

"I know. Wake up, sweetie."

The blonde rolled over and pouted. "You said I could sleep. I may not have been entirely sober but I know you said I could sleep once you were done having your wicked way with me." She suddenly started grinning and began to trail her fingertip along the edge of Holly's bra. "Or do we have enough time for some more wicked ways this morning?"

Holly leaned back and out of Gail's reach, instead taking her hand in her own. "I need my shirt, Gail."

"No. You really don't."

Again the brunette tried to direct the conversation. "I do. And it's hanging over the banister outside. And I need you to get it for me."

Gail flopped back into her bed. "Really? You can't step out the door and grab it?" She leaned sideways and grabbed her robe from the chair by her dressing table. "This should tell you how much I like you, nerd. I never used to get Nick's blouse for him." She pulled on her robe and tied the tie as she began to step across the floor.

"Uh... Gail?" The blonde turned back to look at Holly but didn't say anything. "I ... can't get my blouse because ... your parents are at the breakfast table."

Gail turned around so quickly she could have been a cartoon character. "They are what? Wait! No they are in Detroit at a conference."

Holly shook her head. "Well I've never met them but there are two white shirts sitting at the table having coffee and reading the paper."

The blonde sat heavily on the edge of the bed. Then she started to laugh.

"Do you want to tell me what's so funny?" Holly wanted to know. "Because your parents are between me and the front door."

Gail looked up with an amused and only slightly panicked smile on her face. "We came here because they were out of town and I didn't want to answer any stupid questions from Dov." She chuckled again. "His stupid questions will pale in comparison to the onslaught we are about to face." Shaking her head she opened the door, grabbed Holly's blouse, and ducked back into the bedroom handing it over. As Holly finished buttoning the blouse, Gail pulled on a pair of sweat pants and t-shirt. "Ready to meet my folks?" She stuck out her hand.

"You seem remarkably calm about this. Are you ok?" Holly eyed the blonde suspiciously.

Gail shrugged. "Am I ok?" She stepped forward and kissed her lover slowly while looping her arms around her waist. She took a small step back but left her arms in place. "I just spent hours... hours..., Holly, with the coolest chick on the planet and she totally rocked my world. I mean... rocked..."

Holly leaned in and kissed her lover back. "It was mutual, sweetie. Believe me. Very mutual rocking."

"Mmm. That's good to know because I might have mentioned I was nervous..." Holly quickly kissed the blonde. "And now... well. Here we go."

Gail took a step back but put her hand out to hold Holly's as they left the room and began down the stairs as quietly as possible. Elaine Peck was not the youngest woman detective ever and now highest ranking female in the Toronto Police Department due to being inattentive. She obviously heard the footsteps but didn't deign to raise her gaze from the newspaper. "Steven Christopher, why don't you come introduce your friend to your father and I."

Gail looked again at Holly before speaking. "It's not Steve, mom."

That got Elaine's attention as her head snapped to the left to take in the two women coming down the stairs holding hands. Bill glanced between his daughter and wife with a look that said he wished he had a bucket of popcorn and a beer or two so he could enjoy the show. The older woman stood slowly as she looked Holly up and down, her gaze clearly taking in her mussed hair as well as Gail's appearance.

"Mom, Dad. Uh... this is Holly. Dr. Holly Stewart. Holly, these are my parents."

Trying to dispel the obvious discomfort, Holly extended her hand toward Bill. "Nice to meet you, Sir." He shook and smiled at the brunette as both waited for Elaine to also extend her hand. Finally she did so. "Stewart... you're a forensic pathologist with the department?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Elaine's perusal of the doctor was apparently complete for the moment. "Abigail, I didn't expect to see you here after your last sweeping indictment of this home and my ... what was the word... 'meddling' in your life."

Gail looked away before responding. "I thought you were supposed to be in Detroit... and the apartment above Holly's had a water leak."

The Superintendent was clearly enjoying her daughter's mortification. "The speakers on the last day of the conference didn't seem worth staying so we switched our tickets. We arrived a few hours ago." She waved her hand toward the kitchen counter. "Why don't you pour a few cups of coffee and we can all visit. Get to know each other." She returned her gaze to Holly as if trying to decide what flavor sauce would taste best poured over her prey.

Holly took a breath. "Actually... I have a deposition at 9:00. I need to go get changed but it was nice to meet you both." Much to Gail's surprise Elaine let the other woman leave with nothing but a nice to meet you and Gail was left to answer pointed questions about her career and everything and anything but the her girlfriend.


	3. Cash Cab

This is just something fun that popped into my head.

**Various disclaimers**: I own nothing related to Rookie Blue or Gail or Holly or Cash Cabs or Uber. I'm not making money from anything.

I made up the neighborhood name and street intersections. I consulted the internet for some of the trivia answers. Others I knew.

Holly tapped her foot as she waited for a taxi. Maybe she should have called Uber but living a few blocks from a high end hotel usually made it pretty easy to get a cab. As the next car pulled up she opened the door and slid into the back seat only to find herself bumping into another woman who had obviously entered from the other side.

Holly breathed out a long breath. "I think I was here first." As she did she took the opportunity to glance at the gorgeous blonde sitting next to her and texting on her phone. The woman wore tight jeans and a black leather jacket and when she looked up from her phone screen Holly quite literally drew in a sharp gasp at the blue of her eyes.

The blonde looked at her phone again. "Can you take the next one?" She received a text and nodded as she quickly read it and then stuck her phone in her pocket.

Christ. What was it with beautiful women and their sense of entitlement? "No. I can't take the next one. My car is in the shop so my ex agreed to take our son to school in the morning but he forgot his lunch box," she held up the small metal Teenage Ninja Turtles box, "and if I don't drop it off in the next 20 minutes he will have to eat lunch at school." The blonde looked unmoved. "Have you ever eaten school food?"

"Point taken." The blonde shrugged. "But here's the thing... I don't like taxis much." She seemed to shudder. "Really. I don't have a good history with them." She looked away for a minute. "But I'm going to a party and I probably won't want to drive home and I don't want to leave my car there and I've already taken a picture of this one and the number and this guy's license and texted them all to my partner. So I'd like to keep this taxi." She looked out the window for a minute. "I just really... I don't like cabs."

The discussion was interrupted by the driver. "This is all touching. Where are you each going?"

Holly looked at the man before answering "Edgemont area. 24th and Lancaster."

The blonde smiled briefly. "Also Edgemont. 28th and Beachfront."

"Ok... I'll drop you off first." He motioned toward Holly. "And then you." He smiled as he started to put the car into drive. "And I'm not a serial killer so you can calm down."

His offhand comment clearly did not calm down the blonde as she balled up her fingers and dug them into the seat. As soon as he had pulled away from the curb and before Holly could say something to try and comfort this gorgeous and somewhat paranoid stranger, some bright lights strung around the back windows of the cab flashed on. Her first thought was that the driver had strung up Christmas lights but that suspicion was ruled out as a voice came from the speaker in front of her:

"Congratulations! You are riding in a cash cab. Would you like to answer some trivia questions and earn money on your drive across town?" She looked over at her cab mate who was scowling so hard that it would have been comical if she didn't look a little unhinged. "Um...a cash cab?"

The blonde sighed. "Come on. You've seen this stupid thing right? They ask questions and junk and we win money or something." She waved at the camera before muttering something about needing a shot of tequila.

"Trivia for money while riding in a taxi?" Holly looked around again. "I don't watch much TV..."

"Just Teenage Ninja Turtles..." She reached out her hand. "What the hell. I'll play." She took the disclaimer and pen the cab driver pulled over to hand to her and signed her name."

As confused as Holly felt she noted that the other woman's name was Gail. "Is this legitimate?"

"Wow. You really don't get out much do you?" Holly shook her head.

Gail handed her the same form and pen. "Sign there and we'll try to win some money." Holly shrugged and signed the form.

As the cab pulled away from the curb the lights in the cab flashed again. "Ok. We have Holly and Gail playing today! First question is under the category of sports and is worth $50." Gail groaned. "Who won the 2013 Stanley Cup?"

Holly looked over at her seat mate as if expecting her to answer. "This is all you." Gail waved her hand and Holly quickly responded.

"The Chicago Blackhawks."

A bell sounded. "That's $50 in the bank for Holly and Gail!" Before they could do more than cheer the announcer's voice sounded in the cab. "The next question should be a little harder and it's worth $100." Gail shrugged. "What does the proof of an alcoholic drink indicate?"

This time the blonde didn't even hesitate before reciting the fact that proof is double the percent of alcohol in a drink.

"OK! Gail and Holly already have $150. We will try a little harder question for $200. How many bones are in the human body?"

Holly glanced over at her companion who finally looked like she was having fun on their ride. Her smile was stunning. "At birth or in adulthood? At birth about 270 but after they fuse together 206 in adulthood."

"We were looking for 206 so well done, Holly!" The announcer's voice continued to boom through the cab. "Holly and Gail have $350 in the bank and we're about to jump to the $300 questions."

"Who invented and patented the first revolver?"

Gail laughed. "Sam Colt in 1835."

"Right again! Ok... let's try an easier pop culture question for $100. What book series included the Red Wedding?"

Holly barely hesitated before answering "_Game of Thrones_." Gail muttered "I knew you were a nerd," under her breath.

"Excellent! Gail and Holly have $750 in the bank and a few minutes before they arrive at their destination. The last question is worth $100 per correct answer. If you answer an incorrect answer, your game is over but you will leave with the money you have won today."

Both women nodded their heads. "In the _Harry Potter_ series, name the horcruxes. Each is worth $100."

Gail blew out a breath and stared at Holly. "Go ahead, nerd."

Holly furrowed her brow. How could this woman possibly know that she's a nerd and who says that anyway? "Ok. Tom Riddle's diary."

"That's $100!"

"Marvelo's ring."

"$200!"

"The snake."

"$300!"

"Hufflepuff's cup."

"$400!"

Holly continued thinking as she noticed that the blonde was now smiling widely at her.

"Um... The locket!"

"$500!"

"Um..." Holly repeated "um" a few times as she cast her glance around the cab which had now pulled to a stop as if this might jog her memory. "Harry himself!"

"$600! You have one more horcrux. Will she get it?"

Holly looked at her partner for a few seconds before shrugging her shoulders. "I can't think of the last one. Sorry."

Gail smiled again before looking forward. "Yeah. You don't really seem like the jewelry type." She pulled on her earring. "Ravenclaw's diadem."

Bells started to sound and lights flashed making Holly glad that she didn't have a seizure disorder. The announcer's voice congratulated them: "Congratulations! That is all seven horcruxes for $700 plus a bonus of $100 for completing the list! Your winnings for this ride in the cash cab are $1550!"

For the next few minutes the cab idled at the curb as the women navigated the legal paperwork of showing their identification for tax purposes and signing more forms before each woman was handed an envelope with $775 in addition to assurances that the fare was taken care of. Each tipped the driver regardless of the assurance.

"Well this was fun!" Holly smiled as she opened the door and stepped out of the cab. She was surprised to see Gail exiting on her side as well. "I thought you had another five blocks to go?"

The blonde typed into her phone before looking up and shrugging her shoulders. "I can use the walk." She looked at the brunette with a smile. "Actually I wondered if you wanted to go to a party and regale my friends with the story our night and your very lucrative nerdiness once you give your ex-husband that lunchbox?"

Holly smiled as she listened to the invite until Gail neared the end. "Ex-husband?"

"Baby daddy?"

Holly shook her head. "No such thing. Animal. Person."

"Uh... guy you met in a bar and hooked up with?"

Holly continued to look confused. "Ex-wife. What made you think I have an ex-husband?"

"You said you did."

"I doubt that."

"You said, 'he forgot his lunchbox' or something to that effect." Her eyes dropped to take in Holly's body. "I was listening sort of closely."

"Jacoby forgot Jacoby's lunchbox," Holly smiled as she explained. "Julie is my ex and she just put down the baby she has with her new wife for the night and didn't want to wake up the baby to get the lunchbox." As she spoke she pointed her hand at the doorway where a little boy about 7 or 8 years old stood then went up the walk to give him a hug and hand him the lunchbox before speaking to someone in the house.

She got back to where Gail was standing on the sidewalk and smiled at the blonde. "So... I have no ex-husband or current husband or current anything."

"So do you want to go to a party?" Gail rocked forward and then back on her heels.

"What about your partner?"

Gail laughed. "Oliver? Oliver will be thrilled to see you. For one he constantly berates me to read the _Game of Thrones_ books so he can discuss them with someone other than Dov ... which you will understand once you get roped into a conversation with Dov. And for two... he has been nagging me that I have to, and I quote 'get back on the horse' for like three months now."

The two women started walking and Holly looked at the gorgeous blonde next to her. "So I'm going to go out on a limb and guess that Oliver is not your life partner."

Gail laughed so hard she had to stop walking and put her hands on her knees. "Oh. Please tell him that you thought that. It will make his night." She reached in the pocket of her jacket and pulled out a badge. "I'm a cop and Oliver is my partner at work or he was."

"Why isn't he your partner anymore?"

Gail stopped and pointed across the street at a liquor store on the corner. "Let's get something to take to the party." As they started to cross the street she explained,"Oliver is getting a sort of promotion." She sighed as she held the door open for the brunette. The spent a few minutes shopping and ended up using some of Gail's winnings on 3 bottles of tequila, 2 whiskey, 2 bourbon (when Holly expressed her fondness for the liquor), and some cheese puffs. "Ok, Nerd, let's go impress my friends."

Holly laughed again at her unexpected date for the evening before reaching out to grasp the sleeve of her jacket lightly and pull her back to face her. For a few moments she just looked in her eyes and then let her gaze shift to take in the very red lips in front of her. Slowly she leaned forward until their lips were nearly touching. "You keep calling me nerd," she started before placing a tender kiss on Gail's waiting lips. "But you are the one who remembered Ravenclaw's diadem." She kissed the other woman one more time before taking a step back and smirking.

Gail just shrugged and smiled. "Ok then, Lunchbox. Let's go to this party."


End file.
